Papa's Taco Mia HD
Blog Announcement Hey Everyone! You heard that right, Papa’s Taco Mia HD is coming to iPad, Amazon Fire, and Android Tablets!!! The original Papa’s Taco Mia came out almost 5 years ago. It was only our third time making a Gameria, but it was ground breaking for it’s time. We introduced unlockable toppings, closers, badges, and many other things. However, five years is five years, and many gameplay elements have evolved since then. So much has improved that Papa’s Taco Mia HD feels like a brand new game. We’re very excited to show off all the cool stuff we have been working on, so tune in next time for more Sneak Peeks of Papa’s Taco Mia HD! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/7522 Updates *'May 3, 2016 '- Coming Soon...Papa's Taco Mia HD! *'May 10, 2016 '- Sneak Peek: Revitalized Tacodale *'May 17, 2016 '- Sneak Peek: Specials!!! *'May 23, 2016 '- Sneak Peek: Stickers!!! *'May 30, 2016 '- Sneak Peek: Holidays!! *'June 6, 2016 '- Sneak Peek: New Station!!! *'June 13, 2016 '- Sneak Peek: Updated Stations *'June 20, 2016 '- Sneak Peek: Launch Date! *'June 27, 2016 '- Papa's Taco Mia HD is here!!!!!!!!! Customers * Penny (Tutorial) * Greg (After Tutorial) * Zoe (Day 2) * Whiff (Rank 2) * Yippy (Rank 3) * Timm (Rank 4) * Rita (Rank 5) * Boomer (Rank 6) * Matt (Rank 7) * Lisa (Rank 8) * Ember (Rank 9) * Nick (Rank 10) * Olga (Rank 11) * Carlo Romano (Rank 12) * Deano (Rank 13) * Wendy (Rank 14) * Big Pauly (Rank 15) * Johnny (Rank 16) * Hank (Rank 17) * Ivy (Rank 18) * James (Rank 19) * Cooper (Rank 20) * Willow (Rank 21) * Ninjoy (Rank 22) * Marty (Rank 23) * Professor Fitz (Rank 24) * Olivia (Rank 25) * Sienna (Rank 26) * Taylor (Rank 27) * Mary (Rank 28) * Steven (Rank 29) * Scooter (Rank 30) * Santa (Rank 31) * Cecilia (Rank 32) * Chester (Rank 33) * Hope (Rank 34) * Tony (Rank 35) * Xolo (Rank 36) * Franco (Rank 37) * Peggy (Rank 38) * Connor (Rank 39) * Iggy (Rank 40) * Scarlett (Rank 41) * Prudence (Rank 42) * Sarge Fan (Rank 43) * Clover (Rank 44) * Roy (Rank 45) * Georgito (Rank 46) * Hugo (Rank 47) * Julep (Rank 48) * Shannon (Rank 49) * Doan (Rank 50) * Cletus (Rank 51) * Mandi (Rank 52) * Mindy (Rank 53) * Captain Cori (Rank 54) * Rudy (Rank 55) * Tohru (Rank 56) * Radlynn (Rank 57) * Austin (Rank 58) * Foodini (Rank 59) * Sasha (Rank 60) * Utah (Rank 61) * Chuck (Rank 62) * Kahuna (Rank 63) * Alberto (Rank 64) * Papa Louie (Rank 65) Closers *Robby *Akari *Allan *Quinn *Rico *Xandra *Jojo Holidays * Starlight BBQ * Portallini Feast * Maple Mornings * Halloween * Thanksgiving * Christmas * New Year * Valentine's Day * St. Paddy's Day * Easter * Cherry Blossom Festival * Summer Luau Ingredients Meats * Beef (Start) * Chicken (Unlocked with Zoe on Day 2) * Pork (Unlocked with Nick at Rank 10) * Steak (Unlocked with Olivia at Rank 25) Shells * Hard Shell (Start) * Soft Shell (Unlocked at Rank 4 with Timm) * Pita Shell (Unlocked at Rank 15 with Big Pauly) * Azul Ranch Taco (Unlocked at Rank 34 with Hope) Sauces * Mild Sauce (Start) * Sour Cream (Start) * Nacho Cheese (Unlocked with Rita at Rank 5) * Hot Sauce (Unlocked with Cooper at Rank 20) * Loco Mystery Sauce (Unlocked with Professor Fitz at Rank 24) * Ancho Chile Sauce (Unlocked with Scooter at Rank 30) * Queso Blanco (Unlocked with Tony at Rank 35) * Verde Sauce (Unlocked with Clover at Rank 44) * BlazeBerry Sauce (Unlocked with Rudy at Rank 55) Toppings * Cheese (Start) * Guacamole (Start) * Lettuce (Start) * Onions (Start) * Refried Beans (Start) * Tomatoes (Start) * White Rice (Unlocked with Yippy at Rank 3) * Jalapenos (Unlocked with Ember at Rank 9) * Peppers (Unlocked with James at Rank 19) * Brown Rice (Unlocked with Doan at Rank 50) * Black Beans (Unlocked with Alberto at Rank 64) Chips * Traditional Chips (Start) * Blue Corn Chips (Unlocked with Whiff at Rank 2) * Multigrain Chips (Unlocked with Wendy at Rank 14) * Spicy Twists (Unlocked with Connor at Rank 39) * Fiesta Chips (Unlocked with Roy at Rank 45) * Nacho Cheese Chips (Unlocked with Foodini at Rank 59) * Pepperjack Rounds (Unlocked with Papa Louie at Rank 65) Dips * Refried Beans (Start) * Guacamole (Start) * Nacho Cheese (Unlocked with Rita at Rank 5) * Roasted Chili-Corn Salsa (Unlocked with Steven at Rank 29) * Queso Blanco (Unlocked with Tony at Rank 35) * Salsa Picante (Unlocked with Iggy at Rank 40) * Chile Serrano Salsa (Unlocked with Shannon at Rank 49) * Garlic Chipotle Dip (Unlocked with Captain Cori at Rank 54) * Pico de Gallo (Unlocked with Sasha at Rank 60) Holiday Ingredients Starlight BBQ * Cornbread (Unlocked with Boomer at Rank 6) * Beef Brisket (Unlocked on Day 2 of Starlight BBQ) * Fried Onion Strings (Unlocked with Matt at Rank 7) * Lone Star Pit Sauce (Unlocked on Day 4 of Starlight BBQ) * Baked Beans (Unlocked with Lisa at Rank 8) Portallini Feast * Garlic and Olive Oil Piada (Unlocked with Olga at Rank 11) * Gyro Meat (Unlocked on Day 2 of Portallini Feast) * Feta Cheese (Unlocked with Carlo Romano at Rank 12) * Tzatziki Sauce (Unlocked on Day 4 of Portallini Feast) * Romaine Lettuce (Unlocked with Deano at Rank 13) Maple Mornings * Waffle Taco (Unlocked with Johnny at Rank 16) * Scrambled Eggs (Unlocked on Day 2 of Maple Mornings) * Hash Browns (Unlocked with Hank at Rank 17) * Maple Syrup (Unlocked on Day 4 of Maple Mornings) * Bacon (Unlocked with Ivy at Rank 18) Halloween * Midnight Crunch Taco (Unlocked with Willow at Rank 21) * Wild Boar (Unlocked on Day 2 of Halloween) * Jack-o-Mole (Unlocked with Ninjoy at Rank 22) * La Catrina Sauce (Unlocked on Day 4 of Halloween) * Black Olives (Unlocked with Marty at Rank 23) Thanksgiving * Pumpkin Spice Tortilla (Unlocked with Sienna at Rank 26) * Turkey (Unlocked on Day 2 of Thanksgiving) * Southwest Stuffing (Unlocked with Taylor at Rank 27) * Chichilo Mole (Unlocked on Day 4 of Thanksgiving) * Diced Sweet Potatoes (Unlocked with Mary at Rank 28) Christmas * Yule Spice Sizzler (Unlocked with Santa at Rank 31) * Goose (Unlocked on Day 2 of Christmas) * Cranberry Salsa (Unlocked with Cecilia at Rank 32) * Chimichurri (Unlocked on Day 4 of Christmas) * Pine Nuts (Unlocked at Rank 33 with Chester) New Year * Lava MunchMelt (Unlocked with Xolo at Rank 36) * Chorizo Sausage (Unlocked on Day 2 of New Year) * Fire Tortilla Strips (Unlocked with Franco at Rank 37) * Atomic Sauce (Unlocked on Day 4 of New Year) * Diced Habañeros (Unlocked with Peggy at Rank 38) Valentine's Day * Sundried Tomato Soft Taco (Unlocked with Scarlett at Rank 41) * Anticucho (Unlocked on Day 2 of Valentine's Day) * Red Rice (Unlocked with Prudence at Rank 42) * Nogada Sauce (Unlocked on Day 4 of Valentine's Day) * Salsa Criolla (Unlocked with Sarge Fan at Rank 43) St. Paddy's Day * Cilantro Lime Soda Shell (Unlocked with Georgito at Rank 46) * Corned Beef Barbacoa (Unlocked on Day 2 of St. Paddy's Day) * Avocado (Unlocked with Hugo at Rank 47) * Creamy Tomatillo Sauce (Unlocked on Day 4 of St. Paddy's Day) * Diced Green Chiles (Unlocked with Julep at Rank 48) Easter * Speckled Taco (Unlocked with Cletus at Rank 51) * Battered Perch (Unlocked on Day 2 of Easter) * Spring Coleslaw (Unlocked with Mandi at Rank 52) * Blackberry Remoulade (Unlocked on Day 4 of Easter) * Blue Cheese Crumbles (Unlocked with Mindy at Rank 53) Cherry Blossom Festival * Wonton Shell (Unlocked with Tohru at Rank 56) * Tofu (Unlocked on Day 2 of Cherry Blossom Festival) * Beni Shoga (Unlocked with Radlynn at Rank 57) * Yum Yum Sauce (Unlocked on Day 4 of Cherry Blossom Festival) * Fried Crispy Noodles (Unlocked with Austin at Rank 58) Summer Luau * Walking Taco Bag (Unlocked with Utah at Rank 61) * Ahi Tuna (Unlocked on Day 2 of Summer Luau) * Pineapple Salsa (Unlocked with Chuck at Rank 62) * Mango Chili Sauce (Unlocked on Day 4 of Summer Luau) * Diced Kalua Ham (Unlocked with Kahuna at Rank 63) Mini-Games Trivia Gallery